The Chosen Ones
by Pixie007
Summary: Four girls with Elemental Powers get transfered to Hogwarts. Ginny is a 'stalker', Ron is surely the ladies man, and so is Draco, Harry has another near death experience, Cho is no longer the Seeker and Hermione gets into a catfight?! All in good time...
1. Beauxbatons

We are the Chosen Ones. We have Elemental Powers. WE come from the four corners of the Earth. Europe, Asia, America and Australasia. We go to Hogwarts…because we got kicked out of Beauxbatons for raucus behavior.  
  
This is the story.  
  
"And who would you be?" Phoenix East asked a little cute looking Asian girl.  
  
"Chailyn." She replied quietly.  
  
"What?" Phoenix didn't get that.  
  
"Chailyn." The girl repeated a bit louder.  
  
"Cool." Phoenix said. "So you're from Asia. What's your last name?"  
  
"Lee. Chailyn Lee." Chailyn said her full name.  
  
"That's cool. Well we'll be sharing the room in this school whose name I can't even pronounce." Phoenix made a face.  
  
"Beauxbatons." Chailyn said easily.  
  
"Whatever." Phoenix flopped down on her bed. "I'm just gonna call you Chai. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok." Chailyn began setting up her fishbowl on one of the shelves. "What's your full name?"  
  
"Phoenix East." Phoenix called over.  
  
"Where are you from?" Chailyn poured her fishes into the water.  
  
"Europe." Phoenix looked out the window.  
  
There were four beds in this room. So there must be two more girls coming. Phoenix kept looking out the window, the mass of new and old students kept pouring in. People rushing around, getting their luggage and supplies. Teary mothers not wanted to let their kids go and the usual hooligans.  
  
"Knock, knock!" a cheerful voice broke off Phoenix's train of thought.  
  
"Hey…who are you?" Chai turned to the girl.  
  
"I'm Serena. Serena Lunar Moon." The girl tossed her long, straight, black hair.  
  
"Nice name." Phoenix congratulated her.  
  
"Thanks. So I guess this is our room then." Serena smiled. "Have you seen any cute guys?"  
  
"Only been here a couple of hours and already into the opposite sex." Phoenix put her hands on her hips.  
  
"So what's your guys' name?" Serena set down her designer suitcase.  
  
"I'm Chailyn Lee. But you can just call me Chai? Ok?" Chai brushed her thick Asian hair out of her face.  
  
"And I'm Phoenix East. And where are you from?" Phoenix asked this new roommate of theirs.  
  
"Oh, I'm from America! How old are you guys? I'm 16. 17 this year." Serena sat down on the couch.  
  
"I'm 16. 17 NEXT year." Phoenix said.  
  
"Same." Chai agreed.  
  
"Hey, when's your birthday?" Phoenix turned to her new friend.  
  
"16th March. You?" Chai looked back at her.  
  
"27th March." Phoenix said. "I'm the youngest here!"  
  
"Man! You don't look the youngest! You look older than Chai!" Serena spread her arms across the back of the couch.  
  
"Well, it is only 11 days." Chai said obviously.  
  
"Sh! Don't burst my bubble! I'm the youngest!" Phoenix put her foot down on the matter.  
  
"Ok, whatever." Chai frowned a bit.  
  
"Ok, so where are you from? Chai is obviously from Asia." Serena looked questioningly at Phoenix.  
  
"Europe." Phoenix answered plainly. "So why did you guys all go to this school? Why would an American be doing here?"  
  
"Well, in America I excelled in French. I thought I might as well brush up on my skills." Serena inspected her perfect manicure.  
  
"I don't know. Wanted to see the West? Wanted a change?" Chai answered indifferently. "What about you Phoenix?"  
  
"Closest wizard school. It's not that bad." she sighed.  
  
"Hell no! You too bro!" They all heard a loud voice getting closer to their doorway. "Nah! Nah! You're wrong bro! Nah! I don't want to hear it!"  
  
The three girls moved closer to the door. Suddenly a girl burst into their room as she took of her cool sunnies.  
  
"Hey mate!" she looked at redheaded Phoenix first.  
  
"Are you from Australia?" Serena asked unsurely.  
  
"Hell no! New Zealand! Yeah! Hell not Aussie! Yeesh!" the girl looked disgusted but then the smile returned instantly. "I'm Cosma Aura Eclipse."  
  
"Hey Cosma." Phoenix made a little welcome wave.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" Cosma put down her bags.  
  
"Ok, I'm Phoenix East. This is Chai Lee," she patted Chai on the head. "And this is Serena." Phoenix said in a fake, overly posh English accent.  
  
"Oh come on! I'm not a snob. So what if I just like luxury in my life?" Serena began to unpack her bags.  
  
"Nothing wrong with luxury." Cosma shrugged.  
  
"Now here is someone that understands me." Serena laughed.  
  
Phoenix and Chai shrugged and went back to unpacking.  
  
"Standard Levi's, Faded Levi's, Indigo Levi's…Original Levi's…" Phoenix was filling up her closet.  
  
"Jeez girl! How many pairs of Levi's so you need?!" Cosma looked at Phoenix funny.  
  
"Yeah! You're gonna be wearing a robe anyways!" Serena added.  
  
"It's what's underneath what counts." Phoenix smiled triumphantly.  
  
"She got you there." Chai pointed out as she got up from watching her fish. 


	2. Detention

"Beer me." Cosma held out her hand as she walked into the room.  
  
"Beer…?" Chai looked up from her book. She didn't know they had beer.  
  
"Yeah…um…I meant…juice…" Cosma changed her answer slowly.  
  
"Here." Phoenix handed her a beer bottle shaped juice.  
  
"That's beer isn't it?" Chai asked.  
  
"No…" Cosma took a sip. "Mmm…beer…I mean…ah who cares…mmm beer…"  
  
"Lights out!" a noisy teacher came by their door.  
  
"Man! It's only the beginning of the year and already!" Phoenix made a face. "Lights out."  
  
  
  
They were right it was only the beginning of the year and already they had gotten into trouble of all sorts. Lets collect personal accounts from them:  
  
  
  
Is it my fault that Bobbie's nose got broken?! I warned him! I said 'If you don't give me my wand back you'll be sorry!' it was only fair! He shouldn't have taken my wand! Stop looking at me funny! Or you'll be sorry! Anyway I have to go to detention now! AH! Now on my permanent record it says: Phoenix East: broke Bobbie's nose or something. Crap!  
  
  
  
Excuse me, was it my fault that I like style. My skirt too short?! So it was after class! And the teacher comes up to me and says 'Serena, that skirt is by far too short.' And I say 'But it's after class!' and so the teacher says 'Change your clothes.' And I say 'No!' so out comes the detention! This is like my first one…if you believe that!  
  
  
  
No! I did not let the birds, namely owls, out! I was merely teaching them to fly! I thought they didn't know since all they do is sit in their cages! So I let them out to teach them! Be free I say! In the name of me! Cosma! And then *poof*! And they all fly away! I thought they didn't know how to! How I was I sposed to know they were experts?! I gotta fetch my broomstick now and get them all.  
  
  
  
I so did not flood that bathroom! What are you trying to say?! What are you accusing me of?! So what if I'm soaking wet and wringing out my shirt?! I did not flood the bathroom! That's it! This interview is over!  
  
  
  
So as you see they have all been getting into mischief. Who wouldn't? This school ain't all that and a bag of potato chips? I think they all had fun in detention. And I don't think the school board will put up with it anymore… 


	3. The Morning Of The Test (Or: Why They Go...

"Mr. Harry Potter again." Phoenix frowned. She was lying on her bed reading a mag. Again it was featuring the famous Harry Potter. The one with the scar. "What's so great about him?"  
  
"Nothing much." Chai looked up from feeding her fish.  
  
"Where? Let me see that?" Cosma grabbed the mag from her and collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"AH!" Serena burst through the door. "Beginning of the year and I already got a B+"  
  
"Isn't that good?" Cosma asked, puzzled.  
  
"Not good enough!" Serena stomped her foot very hard on the stone floor, that was covered in Persian rugs. The ground shook tremendously. Everyone looked up at her. "AH! I hate this! I should have studied better!" she stomped her foot again, not noticing what impact she caused the first time.  
  
"Whoa, Serena. Calm down. You'll kill us all." Phoenix took her by the shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, Serena. Breathe." Cosma looked up for a second and then went back to reading her magazine, well Phoenix's magazine.  
  
Serena breathed and sat down next to Cosma.  
  
"How did you do that, girl?!" Phoenix paced around the room.  
  
"I don't know." Serena answered again and again to her redheaded friend.  
  
"Do it again." Phoenix asked.  
  
"Ok." Serena sent a wave of shaking through the room.  
  
"How did you do that?" Phoenix pondered as she paced back and forth.  
  
"Shouldn't you be studying?" Chai asked as she put her textbook down. "We have a test tomorrow."  
  
"No." Phoenix answered plainly. "This is more interesting."  
  
"Whatever, but you can't copy me!" Chai exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Don't want to." Phoenix answered. "I wish I could do that! How did she do that?!" at that moment Phoenix very randomly combusted into a tall flame of fire.  
  
"Ah!" Chai's first reaction to fire was to put it out. With one flick of her hand she sent a wave of water flying at Phoenix.  
  
Well it put the flame out. But Phoenix wasn't impressed. She stood there soaking wet.  
  
"Oh man! Why did you do that?! Gross!" she shook the water off.  
  
"You were on fire!" Chai looked at Phoenix disbelievingly.  
  
"Hm, so I was. But it doesn't harm me." Phoenix looked at her hands.  
  
"Bloody hell." Cosma looked at Phoenix. "What happened to you girl? You look like a disaster!" and with one wave of her hand she sent a gust of wind through Phoenix.  
  
"Ok, that got me dry." Phoenix looked around at everyone. "Does everyone notice this? That we just found something out? Or is it just me?"  
  
Chai looked at her hand. Drops of water were forming at the tips of her fingers and running down into her palm and seeping into her skin.  
  
"I do. Look what I can do." Chai showed her palm to Phoenix.  
  
"I can do that to, only with fire." Phoenix spread out her hand. Small flames flickered at the tips of her fingers. "Cool."  
  
Chai was about to put the fire out again but Phoenix pulled her hand away quickly.  
  
"What was that shaking?!" A panicking teacher burst through the door.  
  
"Um…nothing Miss…" Serena answered. "It wasn't us. Maybe the people next door?"  
  
"No it was you four alright! You're in enough trouble as it is!" The teacher closed the door and stormed down the hallway.  
  
~*~The Next Morning~*~  
  
"Oh shit!" Cosma realized first. "The test!"  
  
You see last night they were all happy about their powers and trying them out. No time for studying. Burning some books, flooding the bath, making mini tornadoes and mini earthquakes to keep people awake until all hours.  
  
"The test?!" Phoenix looked horrified. "We have to get out of it!"  
  
"We can't!" Serena pointed out. "If we're not there then we get a zero!"  
  
"It has to be some sort of a scare." Chai nodded.  
  
"Hey! Great idea!" Phoenix clicked her fingers.  
  
"Hey! I didn't suggest anything!" Chai protested.  
  
"Scare aye?" Cosma was thinking up a plan. "Come on!" she dragged everyone outside onto the field.  
  
The four stood on the edge of the field.  
  
"Phoenix if you please." Cosma smiled.  
  
And thus fire rose out of the ground.  
  
"Serena." Cosma instructed.  
  
And there was an earthquake born.  
  
"Chai, please." Cosma pleaded her. "You didn't really study either."  
  
"No!" Chai looked onto the disaster that was in the making.  
  
"Please!" Cosma pouted.  
  
"Fine!" Chai said and water came pouring into the cracks of the earthquake.  
  
"Woo! Come wind!" Cosma was loving every minute of this. She sent a medium tornado.  
  
If you haven't figured it out yet, these were the Chosen Ones. The Elemental powers. Fire, Earth, Air and Water. And the more there was working in unison the stronger they were.  
  
They looked around. The field lay in ruins. Cracked into several pieces. Water trickling out of the cracks. Charcoal from the fire scattered on the burnt grass. And some trees were blown over. Oops…………….. 


	4. Dinner

~*~Meanwhile at Hogwarts~*~  
  
"Hey! Eagle! Over here!" Ingo called over to his friend. "I see something!"  
  
"The future?" Scott 'Eagle' West came over.  
  
"Yeah." Ingo closed his eyes to concentrate harder.  
  
"So what do you see?" Scott was getting impatient.  
  
"Girls." Ingo smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well I see girls too. There go some right now. Be more specific." Scott hurried him up.  
  
"Girls coming here from Beauxbatons. Transferred. Year younger than us." Ingo explained a bit more specifically.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I had your power man. Seeing the future." Scott said. "But then I remember that you can only see a month in advance max!" Scott laughed.  
  
"Laugh all you want Eagle. But I'm taller." Ingo smirked.  
  
"Oh, 7 inches. Not much." Scott looked up at Ingo. "I can be that tall if I want, but no."  
  
"Yeah, we know you can fly." Ingo frowned.  
  
~*~Back Beauxbatons~*~  
  
"That's it! That's it! You're expelled!" was the last words the four heard before they left. Actually the last words were "Professor Dumbledor has agreed to accept you at Hogwarts! Poor man! He doesn't know what he's getting himself into! Off with you!"  
  
So our four girls were off on the Hogwarts Express to well…Hogwarts. Quite happy to leave that place.  
  
"He he. No more French for you Serena." Phoenix laughed.  
  
"I know! Damn!" Serena pouted. "I wonder if Harry Potter is cute in person."  
  
"Jeez! Thinking about guys already!" Cosma scowled.  
  
"Well gotta keep my mind on something!" Serena answered plainly. "We're not at school are we? No."  
  
"We're nearly there." Chai said as she looked out the window.  
  
"Finally!" Cosma threw up her hands. "I don't think I could've been here any longer! Stupid train."  
  
"I'm hungry." Phoenix complained.  
  
"Me too." Chai wailed.  
  
"By the time we get there it will be dinner time. So stop your moaning." Cosma ordered.  
  
"That reminds me. We should put on our robes." Serena winked.  
  
"You're right!" Phoenix jumped up.  
  
~*~ Back At Hogwarts~*~  
  
"So, so what's the follow up on that premonition of yours?" Darien asked Ingo as they were walking to the dining hall.  
  
"Oh yeah. That. It's tonight!" Ingo said really excitedly.  
  
"What's tonight?" Draco Malfoy came up behind them.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy." Darien glared at Draco.  
  
"Yes sir." Draco cowered away.  
  
"Tonight?!" Scott came up to them.  
  
"Yeah." Ingo was getting pretty tired of saying this.  
  
  
  
"You guys ready?" Serena smoothed down her silk robe, which was coloured rich green with gold lining.  
  
"Yes." Cosma adjusted the hood of her sky blue, velvet silver lined robe.  
  
"I love getting dressed up!" Phoenix jumped around in her fire red and gold robe.  
  
"Calm down." Chai was trying to relax Phoenix. "Girl you're not even dressed!"  
  
"I know! I've been trying to calm you down!" Chai went to put on her dark blue and silver robe.  
  
So you see there was a little rainbow here…kind of.  
  
And then the moment came.  
  
"And these four students have been…transferred…" Professor Dumledor hesitated a moment. "Yes…transferred here from Beauxbatons. Make them feel welcome."  
  
The four hooded figures came into the room. Keeping their heads low making it all even more mysterious. Everyone tried to get a glimpse of this group. In the order that they marched was Fire, Earth, Air and Water.  
  
Murmuring went around the hall at the sight of little Chai, she was a bit short. Murmuring about how adorable she was. Even though they couldn't see her face.  
  
"They will now be sorted." Professor Dumledor said.  
  
Before the sorting hat could say the answer Ingo muttered the answer under his breath.  
  
"Gryffindor." He said before the sorting hat could finish with Phoenix.  
  
"Slytherin." He muttered, and there Serena went.  
  
"Ravenclaw." He said before the hat even began to announce Cosma.  
  
"So the little one is with me then…Hufflepuff." He said as Chai made her way over to Hufflepuff's table.  
  
"Hi! What's your name?" Hermione watched Phoenix sit down next to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Phoenix." Phoenix picked at her food. Suddenly all the hunger was gone and she just wanted to be with her friends.  
  
"I'm Ron." Ron smiled as he leaned over from across the table.  
  
"He hits on all the girls." Hermione frowned in annoyance.  
  
"How old are you guys?" Phoenix asked.  
  
"Sixteen." Hermione answered. "Oh that's Harry." She glanced at Harry.  
  
"You know Harry?!" Phoenix asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, he's my friend. One of my best friends." Hermione said obviously.  
  
"Hey Harry." Phoenix greeted him.  
  
"Hi, so you're from Beauxbatons?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's not even that good there." Phoenix grimaced.  
  
"Why did you get transferred?" Hermione asked interestingly.  
  
"Um…we just thought that Hogwarts would be better." Phoenix shrugged. She looked over to the person sitting on the other side of her. "Hey. What's your name?" she turned to him.  
  
"Oh hey! I'm Sprite." Sprite introduced himself. He was about Chai's height and it looked like his skin was a shade of green. But the reason he really stood out was because he had fire engine orange hair.  
  
"Yeah, I can see you're Sprite." Phoenix smiled. "Are you the same age as these guys?" she referred to Hermione and Co.  
  
"Yeah. You don't mind me asking what's your friends name?" Sprite looked a bit shy.  
  
"Which friend?" Phoenix laughed.  
  
"Um, the one in the dark blue. The one in Hufflepuff." Sprite looked anywhere but at Phoenix.  
  
"Sure! It's Chailyn. Chai for short." Phoenix informed him.  
  
  
  
"Damnit!" Cosma stamped her foot.  
  
"What is it?" Cho Chang asked.  
  
"Phoenix gets to meet Harry Potter!" Cosma glared at Phoenix's back.  
  
"You like him too?" Cho Chang asked worriedly.  
  
"No! I just wanted to meet him! Why did I have to be put into Ravenclaw?!" Cosma crossed her arms. "No offence to you though girl." She patted Cho Chang on the shoulder.  
  
"None taken." Cho Chang let out a sigh of relief when she found out that this new girl didn't want her love interest. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Cosma…Aura…Eclipse." Cosma was still hot with anger. But it was cooling down. "And who are you?"  
  
"Cho Chang." She answered.  
  
"Do you like Harry?" Cosma asked mischievously.  
  
"No…" Cho Chang blushed.  
  
"Yes you do!" Cosma put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"So what?!" Cho Chang cried out in protest.  
  
"Nothing…" Cosma had the sly tone.  
  
Cho Chang dismissed this and continued to glare at her Quidich opposition.  
  
"Who are you giving the evils to?" Cosma leaned in.  
  
"See that guy with the blue in his hair?" Cho Chang hissed.  
  
"Yeah. What about him?" Cosma asked, puzzled.  
  
"That's Eagle-" Cho Chang began her tale.  
  
"Eagle?! What kind of a name is Eagle?!" Cosma laughed.  
  
"Actually it's Scott, but his nickname is Eagle because he can fly. And anyway…I must admit, he is good. He's trying out for Seeker. And so am I." Cho Chang gave him the biggest glare.  
  
"Well girl, this is your battle not mine. I want to try out for this Quidich too!" Cosma took a piece of melon from the table.  
  
"Do you even know what it is?" Cho Chang asked skeptically.  
  
"Nope." Cosma said, not worried in the least. 


	5. When Ginny Saw Draco

A/N: When something is in that means that these are personal thoughts of the person. K? thankyou.  
  
"I'll just sit here." Serena produced a satisfied smile on her red lips. When she said 'here' she meant between Darien and Draco.  
  
"Hey!" She turned to her right (Darien) and then to the left (Draco).  
  
"Hey, you're looking fine!" Draco slicked back his already overgelled hair.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Darien frowned.  
  
"Yes sir." Draco cowered back.  
  
"So…what's your name?" Serena asked Darien.  
  
"Darien." He managed to smile back at her. "Who would you be?"  
  
"Serena." Serena poured herself a drink. "So tell me why are you wearing you shades inside, at night?"  
  
"Oh you don't want to know." Darien shook his head.  
  
"Yeah I do, come on. Show me your eyes," she teased him "I bet you they're really intense."  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
"Oh hi! You're the little cute one!" Hermione squealed at the sight of Chai heading for potions class, which was where Hermione & Co. were heading.  
  
"My name is Chailyn." Chai grumbled.  
  
"So…how you doin?" Ron put on the ole' flirting voice.  
  
"Excuse me." Chai pushed through them and walked into the class.  
  
"Now that's a girl!" Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Males." Hermione said in disgust and walked in after Chai.  
  
Chai sat by herself and was quiet content with that. In fact she was very content. Until Hermione took the seat next to her. Good Grief Charlie Brown! Could this girl just leave her alone?  
  
"You're new so I just thought I'd sit with you." Hermione settled in just fine in her seat.  
  
"Uh…Herm…Hermi…" Chai tried to pronounce her name but failed. "Granger I'm not stupid. I've learned this all before. I was one of the top students in Beauxbatons. So please just calm down. I'm just new. But you know what? I have a friend who you might like. Serena."  
  
"Fine." Hermione was a bit…what am I saying a bit?! She was hurt.  
  
"Hey Harry. I think Herm just got burned!" Ron tugged on Harry's robe.  
  
  
  
When Ginny Weasley set eyes on the blond haired Draco Malfoy she knew it was love at first sight. His evil smile just made her swoon. Although not a lot of people knew about this little obsession. She had a picture of him by her bed, in her diary, in her books…she pasted a picture of herself next to a photo of him. She even had one of his shirts on hand. Just the sight of him while she was passing him in the hall made everything alright. Of course she wasn't too keen on telling him how she felt. First of all her brother. Ron was enemies with Draco. So this was kind of building up to be a Romeo + Juliet story. And second she was afraid of him rejecting her.  
  
How can I resist him?! He has money…looks…charm…I'm sorry I'm just sighing here now…  
  
"Hey!" Phoenix ran past Ginny in between classes. She was just heading upstairs to get changed for the last class of the day, flying.  
  
"Hey! You're the new girl aren't you?" Ginny looked up from what she was doing (which happened to be putting away a secret photo of Draco heading for the shower).  
  
But shh! Don't tell anyone!  
  
"Yeah, I am." Phoenix stopped to have a little conversation. "Aren't you Ron's sister?"  
  
"You've met my brother?" Ginny asked expectantly.  
  
"Unfortunately." Phoenix sighed and Ginny laughed.  
  
"What's your name?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Phoenix East. I'm sorry I gotta go I'll be late! Ok?! I'll talk to you later!" she dashed up to her bedroom got changed in a flash and ran out onto the field.  
  
  
  
"Mr. West. A demonstration please." Professor Hooch said proudly to her best pupil.  
  
"Sure." Scott 'Eagle' mounted his broomstick. He was too fast for some people's eyesight but Phoenix caught everything.  
  
"Excellent! Excellent!" Professor Hooch congratulated him. "I want you all flying like that! Soon!"  
  
Draco watched from a distance, glaring.  
  
Phoenix found the name 'Mr. West' particularly funny. So after class she just had to say something about it.  
  
"Ha! Mr. West! Is your first name Jim?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No. It's Scott." Scott answered.  
  
"Fine! Burst my bubble then!" Phoenix almost yelled and walked away with a fiery temper.  
  
  
  
"So how was your guys first day?" Cosma asked everyone after they met up.  
  
"Annoying." Chai said.  
  
"Angry! I mean annoying!" Phoenix crossed her arms.  
  
"Weird…Draco Malfoy kept staring at me. What a perve." Serena said, but then smiled at the thought of Darien.  
  
"And mine was bloody funny! I kept annoying Herm…Hermi…Granger! I kept making her book flip to the wrong page. She gave me the evils, but she can't prove nothing." Cosma smiled in satisfaction to herself.  
  
Can I help it? It was bloody funny!  
  
Meanwhile Ginny is staring at the picture of Draco…But sh! Don't tell anyone! Ok?! 


	6. Ingo's Birthday

Ingo waited in the hall to spot the little girl who had come with the other three. Finally he spotted her in the sea of students heading for dinner.  
  
"Hey!" Ingo ran up to her and stopped her. She looked at him very blankly like she was looking at a wall and blinked a couple of times too many. "So I see that you're new." he literally had to look down at her because he stood 5'11 when little Chai was only 5'3 and two thirds. "So I thought maybe I could help-"  
  
"Get lost." Was Chai's straight reply. Ingo sulked a bit and turned to walk away.  
  
"Why didn't I see this coming?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Chai saw this and softened up a bit. "Alright," she sighed, "come here."  
  
"Ok!" Ingo bounded over to the new girl.  
  
"So…?" Chai asked, not able to find a topic as they proceeded to slowly walk to the Great Dining Hall.  
  
"It's my birthday." Ingo said proudly.  
  
"What?!" Chai stopped walking. "Today?!"  
  
"No. You didn't let me finish." Ingo said calmly. "On September the 30th."  
  
"Shoot! That's soon!" Chai exclaimed.  
  
"So what are you gonna get me?" Ingo asked his fellow Hufflepuff.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to get you a present?" Chai asked very annoyed.  
  
"Well do you want me to tell you what you're going to get me?" Ingo was ready to visit the future in his mind.  
  
"What? How can you do that?" Chai was puzzled.  
  
"I can see the future. But only 1 month in advance." Ingo didn't like this limit on his power, but the consolation was that his power would grow as he got older. Sometimes his mates got jealous of him and many a time came to ask if they would score any time soon.  
  
"Wow, that's a special power." Chai nodded, impressed.  
  
"I know. So do you want me to tell you what you're going to get me?" Ingo asked again.  
  
"No don't! I'll just give you some Filibusters. Ok?" Chai patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Draco who overheard all of this came up behind them.  
  
"Give him a big sack of shit." Draco smirked triumphantly.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy." Ingo glared DOWN at him. This made Draco feel very small and he dashed off to the dining room.  
  
  
  
"So you see my friend says that you're so small," Cosma paused to chew her melon, "my friend says you're so small because you don't eat much." Cosma swallowed.  
  
Cosma was sitting between friend Cho Chang and Cho Chang's rival Scott 'Eagle'.  
  
"So tell me," Cosma had all the time in the world, "do you eat much? I mean look at you, only 5'4 and all." she dropped the cherry pips next to her plate. Cho Chang nearly doubled over with laughter.  
  
"And which friend would that be?" Scott asked her, trying his hardest to appear un-annoyed.  
  
"You know," Cosma said lazily, "the one, the one with the hair, the red hair. The one in…what's it?" she turned to Cho Chang.  
  
"Gryffindor." Cho Chang said seriously.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Gryffindor. Phoenix. Yeah, that's it. You made her angry didn't you?" Cosma asked syly.  
  
"What?! I never made her angry!" Scott searched the Gryffindor table for that girl. There she was, sitting between Ron and Ginny laughing about something. "Did I?" he asked unsurely now.  
  
"Yeah," Cosma said seriously, "Something to do with your name."  
  
  
  
"So my pretty thing, what are you doing here?" Draco raised his eyebrows at Serena as she came into the Transfiguration room.  
  
"Um…I just forgot my wand…" Serena said and uncomfortably reached for it like she was reaching into the mouth of an alligator.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Draco looked at his gold watch. "It's past bed time, you naughty girl."  
  
"Draco…I know you feel horny, and I'm attractive and all but…get a damn life! Because you can't touch this!" she looked at him like he was a worthless piece of…  
  
If I could relive that night again…I wouldn't change a thing…except this time I'd slap him!  
  
"Is Malfoy giving you trouble Serena?" Darien came in all buffed and macho. "Get lost Malfoy."  
  
"Yes sir." Draco scampered off into the dark, night filled hall all the way to his dorm.  
  
"Darien, it's night time and you're still wearing your shades. Let me see your eyes." Serena grabbed his shades off his face before you could say jiffy!  
  
Then to Serena's surprise and horror a wooden desk blew up. With what looked like laser beams.  
  
"Serena!" Darien put his hand over his eyes. "I told you not to do that!" he groaned in annoyance.  
  
"Here…" Serena gave him back his shades in a trembling hand. "You're just like Cyclops from X-Men!" she exclaimed in horror. "Cool!"  
  
  
  
The next flying class Phoenix had was actually quite fun.  
  
She was standing on the ground watching 'Mr. West' fly around and do this and that…and all this other stuff…then she remembered; she was mad at him, no one ruined Phoenix East's jokes. So there she stood watching him fly perfectly. When suddenly…oh my Gosh!…his broomstick burst into flames! But then something Phoenix wasn't counting on happened. Eagle jumped off his broomstick…Phoenix gasped. He would surely fall…and she was starting to feel that twinge of guilt…but that was soon ripped out of her conscience when she saw that Scott was still up in mid-air 50 feet above the ground.  
  
How the hell?  
  
Slowly he returned back down to earth. The scorched and unusable broomstick lay quite dead on the ground.  
  
"I just bought that!" Scott looked angrily around at everyone.  
  
Serena came up to Phoenix, Serena had gotten out of class early.  
  
"Phoenix!" she scolded.  
  
"Look, just because his broomstick burst in to flames doesn't mean I did it." Phoenix protested. "It could have been any one…nah…it was me!"  
  
Just then the lunch bell went and everyone rushed to eat after a hard half day at school.  
  
Serena gave Phoenix that don't-ever-do-that-again look with a mischievous glance.  
  
"You're gonna have to pay for that!" Scott strode up to Phoenix and Serena.  
  
"Mastercard or Visa?" Two credit cards magically appeared in her hand. Actually they were inside the front of her robe all she had to do was reach in and get them.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Scott looked up at her.  
  
"What? Do you expect me to carry around bulging coins around? Hell no!" Serena looked at him like he just suggested that she wore blue top with a green skirt.  
  
Have you ever heard the saying Blue And Green Should Never Be Seen?!  
  
"No Serena! You are not paying for it!" Phoenix pushed her out of the way. "You want to take this outside?!" Phoenix challenged Scott in a fiery voice.  
  
"First of all, I am not fighting a girl!" Scott nearly laughed at her. "And second of all we are outside."  
  
"You should take it outside." Cosma said as she past them eating a piece of rock melon. "She'll kick your ass." 


	7. Ingo's Birthday PARTY

"I'll make the cake! I'll make the cake! ME" Cosma stood on a table in the middle of the Hufflepuff common room. The room was decorated with streamers and…streamers. Ingo wasn't fond of balloons. Unpleasant…situations…in childhood…lets not go there…  
  
"Then make it already!" Phoenix yelled at her.  
  
With a couple of waves and taps of her wand Cosma created a chocolate and vanilla ice cream cake. A huge cake at that.  
  
"Hide everyone! He's coming!" Serena crouched behind a couch.  
  
Ingo was walking with Chai, who was telling about him a spell she cast once.  
  
"…so that's how you do it. Easy." Chai finished as Ingo opened the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out.  
  
"Shoot!" Chai grabbed at her heart. She nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"You better not have known about this!" Sprite came up to Ingo. "Did you?"  
  
"Oh hell no! This is so cool! Thanks guys!" Ingo was beaming like he just won the lottery.  
  
People from every house were in the common room. Not EVERYONE was terrible in Slytherin. What about Serena and Darien? The 'Chosen Ones' were all there. Even the famous Harry Potter.  
  
"I made the cake." Cosma sashayed up to Ingo.  
  
"Oh really?" he thought she was flirting with him.  
  
She's so pretty…  
  
"Yeah…Harry Potter!" Cosma spotted the famous wizard in the crowd and ran up to him, leaving Ingo standing there staring and the cake.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Cosma shook his hand. "I always wanted to meet you! Let me see the scar!"  
  
Harry didn't know what to make out of this girl. T'was nice to have someone who knew you by face…so he decided to show her the scar.  
  
"Cool!" Cosma exclaimed as she studied the lightning mark.  
  
"Thanks…" Harry didn't know if it was good or bad. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Cosma. I have flying with you…and Hermione." She looked very dark as she said the name Hermione.  
  
Cho Chang was quietly sitting on the couch giving Harry nervous glances.  
  
"Just tell him!" Cosma flopped down on the couch next to her.  
  
"No!" Cho Chang hissed.  
  
"Why not?" Cosma asked puzzled.  
  
Ok, come on…if you like a guy shouldn't you tell them? What the hell is this girl on? If she wont tell Harry I will for her…soon!  
  
"What if he doesn't like me?" Cho Chang looked around nervously.  
  
"Oh come on! How can he not?! And if he doesn't it's his own bloody loss!" Cosma patted Cho on the back.  
  
  
  
The music was pumping…don't ask me how THEY got it…but it was pumping…Cosma managed to find a spare two or twenty bottles of Kahlua under her bed. And the teachers did not hear. Neither did Mr. Filch thanks to Serena's little earth spell. Well it was simple really. She blocked any sound from the common room.  
  
Phoenix saw that no one was really dancing so she decided to show them how it's done. Tabletop dancing was just her thing. And soon most male eyes were on her. Except of course Ingo's. He kept looking at Cosma and Darien was too busy setting off Filibuster Fireworks.  
  
Sprite was sitting at a table with Chai while she was explaining to him the scientific explanation of flying.  
  
"He knows all this Chai." Cosma butted in.  
  
"What?! Then why is he asking me?!" Chai looked first at Sprite and then at Cosma.  
  
"I don't know." Cosma shrugged. "Because he likes you? DUH!" and she ran off.  
  
Chai left.  
  
Sprite was having a conversation with Serena in French. Here's the translation:  
  
"So how do you know French?" Serena asked with a drink in her hand.  
  
"I can speak any language I want. I don't know I was born like that." Sprite shrugged.  
  
"That's cool, so say if you were to go to Spain you would automatically be able to speak Spanish?" Serena sipped her drink…it looked like wine.  
  
"Yeah, that's the idea." Sprite looked around for Chai.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Serena asked expectantly. Still in French.  
  
"Who?" Sprite asked suspiciously.  
  
"Chai. Who else?" Serena looked at him like she told him that one plus one is two.  
  
"Pardon." Sprite excused himself and pushed through the crowd.  
  
Draco walked in on this party scene.  
  
"Look who it is…" Ron was just a teensy bit drunk. "It's the wicked witch of the west!"  
  
"Hey! Don't discriminate the West!" Scott shouted over to Ron.  
  
"Sorry!" Ron waved at him. "Get lost witch…I mean Malfoy!"  
  
"No! How come no one invited me to this party?!" Malfoy glared around.  
  
"Because we don't like you!" Hermione yelled at him.  
  
"Granger?! Why are you here?! You're a prefect!" Draco looked surprised at her.  
  
"Surprised to see me are you? Well where my friends go I go." She put one arm around Harry and one around Ron.  
  
"Get out of the way mudbloods." Draco said in disgust.  
  
"Ok let's go…" Darien dragged Draco out and dumped him in the hallway.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" Malfoy shook his fist at him and door slammed shut leaving him out in the hall.  
  
"Hey Ginny where are you going?!" Phoenix shouted from the table she was dancing on.  
  
"Um…I'll be back…I just need some fresh air!" She ran out the door. But Draco had already gone. Discouraged she walked back inside.  
  
Cosma was making her rounds. Said hi to everyone. And ended up back with Ingo.  
  
Phoenix got off the table and thought she'd dance on the floor now, among the fireworks that Darien had set off half an hour earlier. Chai was helping herself to some party food, and Serena was sitting on the couch waiting.  
  
The shoes Phoenix picked weren't exactly great dancing shoes. While she was dancing around she slipped…oh no!…and sprained her ankle.  
  
Shit!  
  
So she decided to go out to the balcony to fix this. Finally when she got onto the balcony Darien and Scott were standing there discussing something.  
  
"What are you two doing? Smoking pot?" Phoenix frowned.  
  
"No. You need any help?" Darien asked.  
  
"Hell no." Phoenix sat down on the bench. "By the way, Darien, Serena is sitting on the couch waiting for you. Hop to it!"  
  
And with that Darien dashed back inside to find Serena…sitting on the couch.  
  
"You ruined my joke!" Phoenix glared at Scott. "Could've just said that your first name was Jim."  
  
"No, I'm willing to say you're crazy and delusional but I'm not saying my name is Jim! What kind of name is Jim? A fucked up name!" Scott exclaimed.  
  
"Fine! Ow!" Phoenix reached down for her ankle.  
  
  
  
"We're going to sing Ingo happy birthday now!" Chai clapped her hands together. Everyone gathered around. "Where's Phoenix and where's West?!"  
  
Cosma went to look for them.  
  
"They're making out on the balcony!" She yelled back inside after discovering the two.  
  
"Cosma…overshare." Serena called to her friend.  
  
"Get inside!" Cosma ordered. "Phoenix! Eagle! NOW!"  
  
"Hey I can walk again!" Phoenix exclaimed as she walked inside. "Whatdyou do?" she looked at Scott suspiciously.  
  
"Ancient Chinese secret." He answered half seriously half sarcastically.  
  
"And a one and a two and a three! Make a wish Ingo!" Cosma shouted as everyone sang happy birthday.  
  
I wish for Cosma. Ingo smiled. 


	8. Ron the Git

"Hey, I'll walk you back." Darien smiled at Serena. It was about 3 a.m. and everyone was heading for their dorms. Except for the Hufflepuffs of course. Because this was their dorm. But Ingo wanted to walk Cosma back as well.  
  
"What's the rush? We're in the same dorm." Serena said, definitely getting at something.  
  
Darien gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Oh?…oh…I get you…" he suddenly caught on and the two suddenly ran out the door.  
  
"Oh God Talia you're drunk!" Phoenix supported a newfound friend, Talia Kitten, on her shoulder.  
  
"I am so not!" Talia tried to stand up.  
  
"I'm going to get someone to take you back to your dorm. Oy! Corry! Get your ass over here!" Phoenix waved to a guy she knew was from Gryffindor.  
  
"Oh Phoenix no! Not him!" Talia wailed. "I like him!" even through all the drunkenness she blushed.  
  
"Corry, escort her please." Phoenix had the most begging look.  
  
I don't want to stand around with Talia hanging on my shoulder.  
  
"Sure." Corry took Talia away from Phoenix.  
  
"Thank you." Phoenix mouthed the words and ran off.  
  
"Hey! Cosma I'll walk with you!" Phoenix was running towards Cosma and Ingo jumping over sleeping teenage witches and mostly wizards and empty bottles. But whoops…just before Phoenix reached the door it slammed shut. Obviously the working of Cosma and her air/wind.  
  
Fine Cosma! Shut the door on me! I'll remember this!  
  
"Hey! Where are we going?" Darien ran after Serena. "Not that I'm complaining."  
  
"To the greenhouses. I love flowers!" Serena answered. There was a full moon and smell of greenery was filling the air. Everything was calm as most people were sleeping. But not Darien and Serena.  
  
"Here." Serena moved apart the willow branches like they were curtains and went in.  
  
"This better not be the Whomping Willow." Darien looked around cautiously before following Serena into the sanctuary of the tree.  
  
"Whomping Willow?" Serena leaned against the tree trunk and took off her high-heeled stilettos.  
  
"Never mind. Long story. Ask Potter and Weasley if you want to know." Darien sat down next to her…  
  
"I don't care about that." Serena said and made the branches so dense so that it was almost a wall. Do Not Disturb.  
  
"Man! Who's gonna clean all this up?!" Chai looked around disbelievingly at the mess in the common room. Bottles and people were littered on the floor, the coffee table had been overturned. A couple of stars were still loosely hanging in the air. The badger that someone brought in settled itself into the extinguished fireplace and dollops of ice cream cake were dripping onto the floor from the ceiling.  
  
"I'll help!" Hermione bounded over. "You two help too!" she dragged Ron and Harry over.  
  
"First things first." Phoenix instructed. "We get rid of the badger." With a wave of her hand a small fire zapped the badger in the behind and it sent him running out of there.  
  
"Wow. How did you do that?" Ron rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "You didn't have your wand or nothing."  
  
"Uh…um…you see…" Phoenix looked around nervously.  
  
"Random combustion." Chai nodded importantly.  
  
"I've seen random combustion and that was not it." Harry contradicted.  
  
"Yes I've read about that. That…that's…not what it's supposed to look like." Hermione the walking encyclopedia agreed.  
  
"Potter; shut up. Granger; stay out of it." Chai folded her arms. "It was random combustion and that's it."  
  
"And I suppose that's random too then?" Harry asked as he watched a cloud appear above Hermione's head and about a bucket of water tipped on her head.  
  
"AH!" Hermione screeched like she had just been dunked into an Arctic fishing hole. Well she was kind of. "My hair!" and with that she ran out of the Hufflepuff common room. Which was no longer a secret location.  
  
"I better go help." Ron jerked his head towards the door.  
  
"Yeah…I'll supervise…" Harry was just as happy to get out of helping as Ron.  
  
"Yeah…I'm going to go too…I've got…this thing tomorrow morning…" Phoenix started backing away faster and faster from Chai's deadly glare. Even thought tomorrow was Saturday.  
  
"I am not cleaning up!" Chai shouted at the top of her lungs and walked upstairs and after saying goodnight to her fish climbed into bed.  
  
"No! Stay!" Cosma stopped Ingo in his tracks. "The information of where my dorm is situated is classified!"  
  
"Cosma…" Ingo took her hand off his chest. "I know where it is…Scott's in there…I think I've been there before."  
  
"Fine! Make me feel like an idiot!" Cosma threw her hands up in the air and without meaning too sent a gush of wind through the hallway.  
  
"What was that?" Ingo asked after it had passed.  
  
"I don't…know." Cosma looked around sheepishly.  
  
"Whatever it is I don't like it. Get back to your dorm. It might be dangerous." Ingo inclined his head towards the Ravenclaw dorm.  
  
"Yeah right. You don't like it." Cosma muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?" Ingo didn't catch that.  
  
"Nothing. Goodnight birthday boy." Cosma said and walked away into the night.  
  
"West." Cho said the name with hatred while passing Scott in the hallway.  
  
"Chang." He said in the same fashion.  
  
"I guess I'll see you on the pitch in a week." Cho smirked.  
  
"And so you will. And the Seeker position is mine. Don't even bother showing up." Scott sneered back at her.  
  
"Oh I will show up. And you'll see there's no one better than me." Cho glared. "Hey! Why are you going in the opposite direction from our dorm?!"  
  
"And that is none of your business." Scott turned and left in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I heard you all the way from here." Phoenix told Scott as he reached the portrait. "Talking about Quidditch aye?"  
  
"Yeah. The tryouts are next Saturday." Scott said.  
  
"Then you should be training." Phoenix informed him.  
  
"Training? I got better things to do…"  
  
Yep this is Cosma. They're making out again *sigh*. Whatever happened to being mad at each other?  
  
"Harry, those two are not ordinary witches." Hermione said as she sat in the common room with a towel wrapped around her head like a turban.  
  
"I know." Ron said. "They just kept the liquor coming! Oh yeah!"  
  
"Shut up Ron you git." Harry sat crosslegged on the floor.  
  
"No you're a git!" Ron punched Harry in the arm.  
  
"Shut up! Both of you are gits!" Hermione held her hands up for silence.  
  
"No ordinary witch or wizard can make combustions. The water or the fire kind." Hermione scowled at the thought of her hair now being ruined.  
  
"So what are you suggesting?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm sure nothing but havoc will come out of them. And I don't think they're the only culprits. I think Cosma is with them." Hermione looked thoughtful.  
  
"And what about Serena?!" Ron suggested.  
  
"How do you figure?" Harry just looked puzzled.  
  
"Well she's transferred with them and she's really pretty too." Ron nodded.  
  
"You git!" Hermione punched him hard. 


End file.
